


A Dog for Headquarters

by amtrak12



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, but I needed his dog so, it feels weird to tag this as teen but there's some cursing, the one and only time I'll tag Kevin in something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin brings his dog to work one day and Erin falls in love -- with the dog. Somehow Abby finds that more annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dog for Headquarters

**Author's Note:**

> beats me buddy. I guess my brain decided Erin would be a dog person. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Hey guys." Kevin walked into headquarters with his predictably clumsy footsteps. However, the footsteps were accompanied by an unexpected pitter-patter and clicking that made Abby frown with suspicion.

"Look who I brought with me."

Erin gasped. "Oh my gosh." It was her starry-eyed voice typically reserved for birthday presents and babies of all species. Suspicion confirmed. Oh, no.

Abby looked up from her laptop as Erin was rushing over to greet Kevin and what must be his dog.

"This is Mike," Kevin said. "Michael, these are the Ghostbusters. Say hello."

He looked so pleased with himself for making the introductions, and honestly if Mike had turned out to be any other kind of animal -- like a ferret maybe, a raccoon -- anything that wasn't an actual dog, Abby wouldn't be this pissed at him right now.

"Hello," Erin said. She was already sitting on the floor in front of the dog, because of course she was. "Oh, aren't you just so cute!" The dog was way too enthusiastic at the attention when she started petting it.

"Hey, Kevin?" Abby walked over. "What'd we discuss about you bringing your dog into work?"

"I know, but," Kevin gestured to the dog as he spoke, "Mike and I are going to a puppy parade today, and I forgot my matching hat here on my desk." He reached over and plucked a newsboy cap from his desk that did indeed match the hat tied around his dog's head.

Patty came over to join them. "You put your dog in a puppy parade?"

Erin needed to get up and stop petting that damn dog, or the dog needed to stop looking so happy about the petting. God, it was like watching someone pour gasoline on a house fire.

"No, we're just spectators." Kevin grinned. "But I have lots of bags to help Mike gather up all the treats they toss down from the floats."

"Is that how puppy parades work?" Patty asked.

Kevin's dog licked Erin in the face, and she grinned even bigger than she already was. Motherfu--

"Okay," Abby clapped her hands. "Well, you two should probably get going to that. You wouldn't want to be late, and there's a lot of dangerous equipment in here for a dog."

"Yeah, okay." Kevin made one last adjustment to his cap and then waved. "Bye guys! Say bye, Michael."

"Bye Michael!" Erin waved real big as they left. Even Patty bent over and gave the dog a little wave when it looked back.

"Bye, buddy."

"Patty," Abby huffed. Patty gave her a look that said 'what?', and Abby shook her head. At least Holtzmann had had enough sense to not come over and encourage dogs in the headquarters. This was not a thing they wanted to encourage. In fact, everyone needed to just immediately forget there was ever even a dog on the premises, before--

"His dog is adorable," Erin sighed as she pushed herself up off the floor.

Nope. Nope, this wouldn't be happening. Abby was not going to let this happen.

"So, Holtz, you're ready to test that spectral shield, right? So we should all head up to the roof?"

Holtzmann shook her head. "Not even close unless you like turning city blocks into craters."

"What's this about blowing craters in the city?" Patty asked. "I vote no."

"Hey Abby?"

Abby turned to Erin, but plowed right on so Erin couldn't say what she knew she was going to say. "So you and I should wade through those out of state requests and see if there's anything worth investigating."

"Can we get a dog?"

Goddamn, nuts and crackers.

"Who's we in this?" Patty asked

"A dog for headquarters?" Holtzmann added as she suddenly decided to join the conversation.

"No," Abby emphasized. "Absolutely not."

Instantly, Erin's expression shifted from dreamy to stubborn. "Come on, Abby."

"No, you come on," Abby said. "How are you still like this? You see one dog and suddenly you're obsessed with them."

"Because dogs are cute and friendly and I haven't had one since I was seventeen and Corky died."

"Do not bring Corky into this," Abby said. She didn't even really remember Erin's childhood dog. She'd only seen it a handful of times, and the poor thing had been shaggy and lethargic and very obviously near the end of its lifespan. Mostly, she remembered consoling Erin when the dog had finally passed away and them going on a few stake outs waiting to see if the dog's ghost would return. (It never did.)

"You never let us get a dog in college," Erin continued to argue.

"Oh, okay and in the twenty years since college, you never thought to get a dog yourself?"

Abby noticed Patty step back to Holtzmann's workbench and murmur something too low to hear but seemed to be about her and Erin. Okay, that was fine. They could talk about whatever they wanted, as long as it wasn't about getting a dog.

Erin slumped a bit. "I was always working."

"Ah! Aha!" Abby gestured as one of her old reasons for not getting a dog came out of Erin's mouth.

"And my apartment didn't allow dogs."

"Yes!" Abby gestured again. "Exactly, we were always renting -- which we're still doing by the way." She waved her hand around at the fire house. "We don't own this place."

"But our landlords are much nicer now," Erin said, "and they still owe us for saving the city! Surely, they'll let us get a dog."

"And who's going to walk it?" Abby asked. "Or pick up its poop off the sidewalk cause I'm not touching it. It won't be me out there with the little plastic bags scooping up the poop."

"You know if you're worried about poop," Holtzmann said, "we could just track down a ghost dog somewhere and keep it around headquarters."

"That seems like a bad idea," Patty said.

"Oh, but Halloween is coming up." Erin spun back to Abby looking all excited again. "If we got a dog, we could dress it up like a little ghost."

"Oh my god, no." Abby shook her head.

"Hey!" Patty clapped. "Or we could give it its own little jumpsuit. Make it look like an official Ghostbuster."

"Yes." Erin's eyes widened as she pointed at Patty. "That would be so perfect, oh my gosh!."

Abby groaned and dropped her head onto her arms on the table. Criminy, she was starting to get outnumbered.

"No dogs," she said into her arms. But she was clearly being ignored.

"I have already been working on miniaturizing the proton packs," Holtzmann said.

"Okay, but a fake proton pack," Patty told her. "We're not giving a dog a nuclear weapon."

There was a huff before Holtzmann gave in. "Alright."

"Please Abby?" Erin's voice sounded a lot nearer now. Reluctantly, Abby raised her eyes to see that Erin was leaning down over the table too, in order to look at her straight on.

And she was wearing those same pleading eyes she'd used to drag Abby to the theater to see Sleepless in Seattle their sophomore year of college. Crap on a crayfish.

"Fine," Abby relented. Erin cheered. "But if it ever even thinks about peeing indoors, I'm taking it to our next bust and leaving it there -- possibly with the ghost."

"Thank you, Abby!" Erin lingered long to reach over and squeeze Abby's arms before rushing off to her computer.

Patty watched her go. "Wait, hold up, are you picking the dog out now? I want in." She followed after Erin. "It can't be nothing too small. We don't need a scared little chihuahua ducking under all of Holtzy's equipment."

Holtzmann wandered after them too. "It should also have long fur for better petting purposes. I'm thinking at least two inches in hair length."

Abby watched them get settled around Erin's laptop, still discussing dog traits they should look for. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she'd just agreed to getting a dog.

She heard Erin mention something about a dalmatian, and huffed. "We are not getting a dalmatian," she yelled as she walked over to them. "Just because we live in an old fire station, doesn't mean we have to fulfill stereotypes."

They settled on a rescue mutt that was so mixed, the shelter couldn't begin to guess the breeds. Abby thought it looked a bit like the dog from Annie.

There was a minor scuffle on what to name it. Holtzmann suggested Gertie after Gertrude Aldridge, the first ghost they saw as a team and the encounter that brought Erin back into the paranormal business. Patty countered with Sparky if they were naming it after people's first ghosts.

Erin named it Mulder, and she smiled right at Abby as she did so.

Abby was annoyed she couldn't be more mad about it.

(It didn't help any that the dog was actually kind of cute.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ amtrak12


End file.
